Dark Knight Story Previews
by MysteryFictions
Summary: A series of Gotham Villain X Original Character preview stories that could possibly come about in the next few weeks, or months, depending on if you guys like it. It will be one for each movie of the trilogy. Batman Begins-Scarecrow X OC The Dark Knight-Joker X (Nolan Universe)Harley The Dark Knight Rises-Bane X OC
1. Preview

**Scarecrow! Why is there so little of Crane after Cillian's performance? Like seriously guys. I hope you enjoy this one because I could definitely continue it.**

 **Fear To Love (Preview)**

"Between Doctor Strange and Doctor Crane, whose sexier?" One nurse asked the group of five all sitting around a round table in the empty cafeteria. They all had the night shift, changing diapers, or strapping patients to their beds. They had to find time in between to themselves and this was it, this was what they did to pass the time, asked each other stupid "truth" questions.

The only one who was not interested was Jodie, she had been working at the Asylum for quite some time. She had plans on becoming a doctor, but they never worked out and now she was here. She was the only red head at the table, dark brown eyes to coincide with her pale skin and flushed cheeks. She was probably the prettiest nurse out of the five on the night shift, wearing a usual nurses outfit that brought way more attention than wanted.

Speaking of which the conversation wasn't interesting to her because she knew both Doctor Crane and Strange. They treated her like she was a doctor sometimes, asking her opinion on things, or even having her check their evaluations. Mostly Doctor Crane allowed this, she had grown a fondness for the man.

"Ugh, Definitely Doctor Crane. The only bad thing about him is his medical beliefs." Replied one Nurse, in more disgust that the one nurse could even compare the two. Doctor was younger and more refined, he shaved, and always smelled nice. Jodie found herself falling into a dream when he was on the premises. He would never fall for her though, a woman like her was probably to low for his standards.

"I know", A gasp was heard, "did you hear about what he does to his patients. Rumors have been going around that he scares them with some serum, or something." Another intervened chewing on a piece of gum.

"No, no. He doesn't scare them with the serum, he scares them with their greatest fears." The fourth nurse shook her head.

"How do his patients walk out without a scratch then? Medically approved sane? Hmm. Can you explain that?" She chided, crossing her arms and thinking she bested the others. Jodie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He works with Falcone. Gets paid a large some to make them seem insane and get them out on a longer sentence." The gossiper continued, Jodie stood up with a sigh.

"I think I am gonna go check in on that patients. You guys continue on whatever it was."

"But Jodie, you talk to a lot. What do think of him?" She flattened er dress and feigned a smile.

"I think you all are crazy to spread such rumors around about him. I think he is a kind man, to be honest probably the best doctor at this Asylum." Jodie replied even though she knew she couldn't believe those words, she wanted to. Crane was as bad as they come, she knew he was with Maroni and she knew he scared his patients using some serum, she just was smart enough to stay out of all that.

She went for a walk, checking into the windows of each room, the clicking of her heels as she walked down the marble hall. Upon turning a corner, it was a coincidence that Doctor Crane was exiting his office, the jingle of his keys as he locked the door. He was holding his suitcase wearing one of his fine suits. He turned to face her and smiled with a nod.

"Jodie darling, how are you doing?" She smiled shyly at him, now fiddling with her thumbs.

"I'm doing good Doctor Crane. Are you going home?" He walked towards her, smirking as usual.

"Why of course I am. I had some late paperwork I had to finish, I'm exhausted. Would you mind walking with me to the car lot?" She shook her head, taking the arm that he held out, they began sashaying down the hallway. It was silent most of the way, since she was in deep thought and didn't know what to say. "If you don't mind me asking, are you alright?" His question snapped her from her thoughts and she glanced up into his stone blue eyes. She wasn't alright, she had been undergoing plenty of pain lately. Having nightmares and being afraid to turn off the light.

"No..." She replied exasperated. "I haven't been feeling so well." He stopped, stopping her as well. He looked over at her and just gazed for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She could trust him, he was always there for her in the years that she'd known him. She couldn't deny that she loved the man's standing before her and admired him.

"Yes, I would like to." He opened the door behind him, an interview room for patients. Suspiciously right where he stopped her. He sat her down at one side of the table, while he sat at the other crossed his arms and relaxed.

"Tell me." She took a deep breath, before her eyes fluttered for a moment.

"M-My father, when I was little would beat me... One day, he killed my mother and was about to kill me, before the police showed up." She paused, trying not to remember every detail, because she could. Crane leaned forward and placed a hand over yours.

"Go on." He pressed.

"I saw everything... When the police brought me to the orphanage... They would beat me too if I made the slightest mistake. I have never been the same since. I overcame my fear, but... I've been having nightmares and that's bringing it all back." He noticed her hands begin to shake under his, removing his hand, he brought it across the table to cup her cheek.

"They won't hurt you anymore. They can't, do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I am here." He sat up and lent across the table to kiss her, lips pressing against lips and he would have sworn she was smiling after that.


	2. Preview 2

**This Preview has been turned into a fiction works by the same name shown below and it is highly suggested you read this preview before starting it.**

 **Rev up Your Harley (Preview)**

Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel wasn't afraid of the many faces that surrounded her at the long table. Her and Maroni were good friends and she had grown use to seeing his friends, who weren't exactly all that pretty themselves. He included her in crime family get together's because she always had intelligent feedback. The others loved her warming smile and utter innocence, but she was far from innocent.

When Johnathon Crane was locked away and the mob had no way of cutting sentences, he hired her. Little did he know that she had psychological issues herself, nothing big in his department, suicidal tendencies and the inability to feel. Either that, or she knew how to feel, but hid it extremely well. She was the only one at the table that would sit calmly, collected, and only smiled whenever something idiotic was introduced.

The CheChen flirted with her on more accounts about her beauty than her smarts. She had the typical figure of most healthy woman in Gotham. Years of gymnastics allowed flexibility and a startling metabolism. She usually wore dresses that brought attention to herself, she liked the attention, being in the spotlight.

An hour glass curvature and plump goodies that most men ogled at. The mob bosses all tried to get a one night stand out of her, but she convinced them that she was not that woman and they eventually left her alone out of respect. She looked finer today, black mascara to compliment her pale skin and crystal blue eyes. Her features were smooth and narrow, blood red lipstick that stuck out like a sore thumb, light blush over her cheeks.

She wore a red formal dress, it ended with a tight skirt above her knees and smoothed up on her torso. Around her waist resided a black belt, since red and black were her favorite colors, it was no surprise she was wearing them. Sparkling red high heels that Maroni bought for her. The top portion of the dress was similar to a shirt with black accents. She walked in leaving her purse on the other side of the metal detector.

When she came into view of the others they all stood up, she giggled lightly, but quickly her face returned to it's usual blankness.

"You guys don't have to be such gentleman." The CheChen held his hand out, she placed her nimble fingers in his bringing them to his lips.

"Hello Krasota." One side of her lip quirked up at the nickname he gave her, Russian for beauty, Maroni kissing her on the cheek plainly, and Gambol gave her a curt nod. She sat down between the two men and crossed her arms.

"I am assuming we are here to talk about money."

"You would be correct, my dear." A TV was brought over to the table to sit at the end so every one may see.

"What the fuck is this?" CheChen stated in frustration, the television flickered to life, it was Lau. The room erupted with voices of confusion and disagreement. Harleen sat up straighter, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees.

"Gentleman please..." Lau began, the men calmed down slowly in seconds wanting to listen to this man entirely. "As you are aware, one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively small amount, Sixty-eight million."

"Who's stupid enough to steal from us?" CheChen said with his thick accent dragging on each word, leaning into the table, a solid expression on his face. Harleen always thought he was so serious at least she smiled every so often, when it came to business, or money he would do anything to get it.

"I'm told the man who arranged the heist is called Joker." Harleen's ears perked up, she heard about The Joker before, he wasn't new to Gotham, in fact out of all the patients at Arkham she thought him to be the most intriguing. Because of this no one allowed her to question him, no matter how much she wanted, the warren wouldn't allow it.

"Who the hell is that?" Harleen kept her mouth shut and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Two-Bit whack job wears a cheap purple suit and make up. He's not the problem- he's a nobody." Maroni replies glancing at Lau inquisitively. "The problem is, our money being tracked by the cops." He pointed out Harleen nodded her head, not wanting to continue with the topic of Joker, she didn't know why, but the last thing she wanted was the Joker getting killed and somehow the mob managed to get a lot of people killed. She would never be able to interview him then.

"Thanks to Mr. Maroni's well placed success we know that police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds today-" The room is engulfed in commotion, men pointing accusingly at others, bickering and foul language being shot back and forth.

"You promise safe clean money launder-" CheChen accused amongst everyone's yelling, which was soon silenced when Harleen stood and smoothed her dress down.

"I believe we should allow Mr. Lau a chance to explain himself before we start ripping each other's heads off." She sat back down, the hint of a smile on her face. "Continue?" She plainly ordered, he nodded in her direction.

"With the investigation ongoing none of you can hang onto your own proceeds. And since the new D.A. has put all of my competitors out of business, I am your only option."

"So what are you proposing?" Maroni naturally put his arm up on the back of Harleen's seat.

"Moving all deposits to one secure location. Not a bank."

"Where then?"

"Obviously no once can know, but me. If the police were to gain leverage over one of you, everyone's money will be at stake."

"What stops them from getting to you?" CheChen pointed out, not so happy with how things have been going this meeting.

"While the money is being moved I am on my way to Hong Kong. Gotham has no jurisdiction here and the Chinese would never extradite one of there own." Harleen rolled her eyes.

"Only a coward would run." She muttered, Maroni glancing over at her, caught up in decisions. There was nothing he could do now, his hands were tied. Everyone's ears picked up an insane laughter, which quickly came in as the Joker himself, before anyone could do anything he held his hands up in defense. Harleen felt her breath hitch, he was so interesting to her, she really couldn't do anything about the curiosity she had for him. His makeup was sweaty and smudged from the awful scar of a smile extending from the corners of his lips. She wanted to know how he got those scars, she wanted to touch them, but she quickly pushed the thought away as it was definitely not in her best interest to go looking from the Clown of Crime.

"I thought I told bad jokes." He stated soundly in his corky voice, Harleen held back the smile that threatened itself onto her face. Gambol, one of the mob bosses stood angrily.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy tear you into piecesf." The Joker pulls out a sharpened pencil and placed it standing up perfectly on the table.

"How about a magic trick?" One of Gambols men stand up and approach, about to take him down. "I'm gonna make this pencil... disappear." When the man is close enough, he grabs the back of his head and slams it into the tip of the pencil. "Tada!" He hollers out with jazz hands, Harleen gasped shooting back in her chair, a hand clasped over her mouth. Usually it wouldn't bother her, but that was quite the trick. "What's wrong sweet? Never seen a dead guy before."

"No, I was just wondering where the pencil went." She replied soothingly, removing her hand and scooting her chair back up to the table. The Joker laughed as though she was telling a joke.

"That's a good one. What's your name?" His eyes didn't leave hers, she was about to reply, but was interrupted by Maroni.

"This isn't a play date Joker, what do you want?" He sighs and rolls his eyes, attention back to the others.

"You like what I'm wearing. It wasn't cheap, you all should know you bought it." Gambol about to lash out at him, CheChen raises a hand and stops him.

"I want to hear proposition." He says.

"A year ago, these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. What happened?" He rose his hands up, a slight giggle in his voice. "I mean did your balls drop off. You see a man like me-"

"A freak." Gambol sternly intervenes, Harleen shaking her head.

"A guy like me..." The Joker finishes as though it was a lost thought. "You see I know why you like holding your broad day light therapy sessions, I know why you don't like to go out at night." He paused, licking his lips with a smack, sending shivers down Harleen's spine. "Batman." He hissed out in the most hateful tone. "He's shown Gotham your true colors and Dent is just the beginning." He pointed at Lau. "And as for your plan, Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find you and make you squeal." Joker smirked in Lau's direction. "I can tell the squealers every time." Harleen gulped glancing back at Joker who was staring at her.

"You'll kill the Batman. Get him out of our way for us?" Joker smiled at her and pointed at her proudly as though a teacher would congratulating their student.

"Exactly."

"If it's so easy. Why haven't you done it yet?" Maroni chimed in with amusement.

"My mother always told me if your good at something don't do it for free."

"How much do you want?" Asked CheChen who was now sitting back with his arms crossed. Harleen was still sitting straight, almost on the edge of her seat with anticipation.

"Half." While the others laughed at his proposition, Harleen kept a straight face much to his liking.

"I think that's exactly how much it should cost, but I suggest he would get your pay when the job is finished." Harleen said softly, looking around the table at the many others who mostly always respected her opinion.

"See the girl. Listen to the girl, she knows what she's saying. If this isn't done yet, then Gambol won't be able to spare a nickel for his Grandma."

"That's it!" Gambol starting walking over to Joker, who opens his coat revealing the set of grenades he was holding the pin to. Gambol froze, glaring at him with a stern expression.

"Let's not blow this out of proportion."

"You think you can steal from us and walk away?"

"Yeah." Joker mumbled back.

"I'm putting the word out five-hundred grand for this clown dead, one million alive. So I can teach him some manners." The Joker shrugs removing a card from his waist coat and placing it on the table.

"Let me know when you change your minds. Call me." The Joker winks in Harleen's direction who remains unspoken.

"How soon can you move the money?" Maroni spoke to Lau.

"I already have." Lau finished before the screen went out and the mob bosses began looking around at one another silently.

"Very well then, there is nothing we can do. Anyone Hungry?" Maroni offered.

* * *

After lunch with the mob bosses, Harleen decided to walk home alone. It was cold on this day in the city of Gotham, but the long black trench coat she wore was enough to keep her warm in the meantime. She let out a sigh, she had the Joker in her reach. Ever since she saw him face to face, she couldn't get him off her mind, it was like he was an indefinite thing.

She didn't like how the others talked about him after what has previously occurred. He wasn't a freak, not in her book, in fact no one in the world was a freak. She believed in psychological evaluation and redemption, that's how she overcame the pleasure she would feel when pain was inflicted on her. It was years ago, but none the less she cured herself.

The scars remained on her wrists though, she covered them only when she was around strangers, or people that made her uncomfortable. She tucked her cold hands into her pockets, the clicking of her heels stopping when a Taxi pulled up alongside the sidewalk. She figured he was offering her a ride and looked around cautiously before opening the door and entering.

"Thank you. It's so cold out there."

"I know. A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't have to walk a mile in heels either. Where do you live?"

"Um... Ross St. The Park State Apartment complex please." She keened her eyes on finding his facial features, but found none. His face was hidden beneath so many scarfs and rags, all she could see was his dark brown eyes in the mirror. He began driving down the road, she leaned against the car door and looked out the window. Blue eyes sparkling in the light of the sun, today was a dim day indeed, beside the fact she was exhausted had had paperwork to complete before next week..

"So what's your name?"

"Harleen." She didn't tell the stranger her last name because she didn't know him and it would have been his joke of the day.

"That sounds a lot like Harley."

"Yep... I know. I get that a lot. You wouldn't believe what my last name is." She tried to be friendly, but was obviously annoyed with the topic. She had been called Harley Quinn more times than she could count. It annoyed her on so many levels.

"What's your last name?" Hesitant to answer, she sighed and shook her head to pull herself out of a defensive mood.

"Quinzel." She answered, she heard what sounded like the driver trying to contain laughter, which came out in forced snorts.

"Is something wrong?" She strictly asked, feeling aggravated. "Listen. Just stop here, if you're going to make fun of me."

"No. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I find that so amazing. You don't think that is fate, your name be based off of Harley Quinn, the Jester of Jokes?"

"No... I hate it. People make fun of me for it."

"Really? Well that isn't nice, is it?" She saw her apartment complex and pointed to it for him.

"Up there." He stopped the car across from the dual doors, it was an old complex, obviously for people who could afford the bare minimum. She reached into her coat pulling out her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"You know what? On the house." She smiled, he was just trying to be nice and she hadn't been very kind to him.

"Well, that's very nice of you. If you give me your card maybe you can drive me around more often."

"Sure thing sweetums." He reached into the dashboard and pulled out a card passing it to her, she didn't look down at it until she had exited the vehicle and he had driven away with a screeching speed once the door was slammed shut. She looked down at the card and nearly fainted, how could she had been so stupid? It was him, that why his voice was familiar. In her hand she held a Joker playing card, on it was written a number different from the card that CheChen had taken of the previous card: 1-888-HAHA

She felt a jolt of excitement, bringing the card up to her nose and smelling it. It smelled of a strong cologne, it was his cologne. She nearly fainted like a damsel in distress. She had never reacted so emotionally to something before, she had never felt so faint and in... No... She could never. Not with him. Logic quickly returned to her mind and she continued into the complex to go home.

She was settled down in her small apartment, in which she definitely deserved better, she could have afforded better. She was a lutz for the old though and while she was an intern at Arkham this was where she lived. With her paycheck between both Maroni and the Asylum, she could buy herself a penthouse, but couldn't help getting something small and particularly perfect for herself.

One bedroom, one bathroom, that was all she needed. The master bedroom was about fifteen feet wide and fifteen feet in length. She had a queen size bed decorated with red silk covers that she bought particularly for herself. The closet was full of expensive dresses and the dresser carried little other than her vibrator for fun occasions and two pairs of pants. On top of the dresser which was alongside the left of the bed was her large quantity of makeup she kept close at hand. The walls in every part of the house were white and the floors was carpeted with a bronze flooring. The bathroom door was on the right wall of the narrow hallway leading to her bedroom. The living room was in front of the entrance to the apartment, a leather couch sat across from a fairly large flat screen TV, in between was a coffee table. The kitchen was simply just a kitchen, enough to have a refrigerator and a isle at its center, but nothing else. The counter curved around to make a bar which was cut off into the living room.

Lazily strutting around the apartment in red lace underwear and large white t-shirt with nothing underneath, she stared at the joker playing card which was on the counter of the kitchen. She had eaten left over pizza from the night before and was doing dishes, every so often glancing at the card. Damn, did she want to call him, ask him so many questions about his ego and psychological standing.

She finished doing the dishes, then letting out a sigh gave in to her unknown desires. Grabbing the phone that sat on its perch beside the fridge on the counter, she dialed in the number on the card. She plopped down on the couch and waited with anticipation for the phone to pick up on the other end. It did...

"Why hello there?" His voice came from the other end, her lips trembled and her mind went blank she didn't know what to say. "Hello? Are you there?" She gutted up, taking a deep breath.

"Hello." He chuckled on the other end, she remained unfazed by his bouts of laughter.

"I was worried you wouldn't call. Like maybe I got the wrong impression, or... You hearing what I'm saying Harley?"

"Please don't call me that." Harleen softly asked of him, he sighed.

"Honestly I wasn't expecting you to be such a bummer, maybe I'll just..." His words trailed off and she felt like she could hear him grazing his thumb over the red button to disconnect the line.

"No." She blurted out. "I mean... You interest me and I wanted to find more out about you." She saved, clenching her eyes shut, hoping he would accept that much.

"I do. Well that's a first. Tell me, what do you think about me?" She smiled brighter than she ever had before, laying down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy gaze.

"I don't know much of anything about you. Maybe you could tell me about yourself."

"I guess you could say my child hood wasn't the best..."

"Really? I'm listening." Joker went on about his false child hood, how it was terrible, and how he had become what he was now. She fell for it, she fell for him. He would make a joke every so often and she would giggle, he liked listening to her giggle so he made as many jokes as he could. Most people wouldn't laugh, but she having the sick sense of hummer, she did. In the end, she felt pity for him, she wanted to make him better and was convinced that he wanted the same. It was the Batman, he did this to him, and she hated him for it. It was midnight when suddenly she was getting tired.

"I love listening to your Voice Joker. It's so husky and dominant."

"Really? Well I love listening to your voice. It's so melodic and soft." She blushed at the comment, giggling again.

"I'm getting tired you know, but I don't want to hang up."

"Then don't. Carry yourself to bed and leave the phone next to you. Who knows you might even get a surprise."

"Why? So you could be creepy and hear my snoring? And What Exactly is this Surprise?" She jested, standing up and migrating into her room.

"I'm sure your snoring sounds beautiful. Just lay down and I'll be there in a minute."

"What?" He hung up when she was at the frame to her bedroom. A knock came at her door, she dropped the phone, looking down at her inappropriate attire. She rushed into her room, looking for her silk robe, but couldn't find it. The knocking grew more insistent and she gave up, running to the door and opening it without second thought.

She stilled at the sight of the Joker standing at her door, two goons standing on either side of him. He smiled at her with a shrug, stepping into the apartment and closing the door. He was so much taller than her, about one foot would be a probable estimation.

"You locked the door so I couldn't get in." He complained playfully, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him in a frolic type of manner. "I like your underwear. It suits your personality." Her lips kept parting and shutting, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react, or tell him to get out. Honestly she was scared at what he could do, more than what he was... Insane.

"W-What are you doing here?" She mumbled, her eyes wide with surprise. He caressed her hips, getting a good look at her, yet again. He assumed she wouldn't last long. He would find interest in her and give up sooner, or later, then she would have to die.

"Oh yes... You'll do fine." He made a comical whistle, taking a step back and looking you up and down.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to help me kill the Batman. You work for Falcony anyways, it can't be that much of a difference." He walked over to the fudge and began rummaging through it, then looking through every cabinet he could see. She stepped over to the counter and leaned against it watching him shyly. The Joker was in her apartment and she didn't know what to say. He turned to her pointedly, raising his hands.

"Do you have any booze around here?"

"I-I don't drink."

"Hmm... Pity." He removed his coat hanging it alongside hers on the rack and hopping over the couch to lazily lay there. He gestured for her to come over, patting his lap, she shook her head and he frowned. "Am I gonna have to knock some sense into my beautiful Harley?" It was a threat, but in the mildest manner. He was threatening her and even if she did know how to fight, she was no match for him. She crossed her arms and shook her head, keeping a blank expression she approached him and sat down on his lap hesitantly. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Raising his other gloved hand to caress his fingers through her hair. "You have such pretty hair. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes."

"What about these scars? They look pretty to." She stood up against his arm, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her down onto her knees in front of him.

"Please don't." She closed her eyes tightly to hide the tears, she couldn't show weakness. Where were all these emotions coming from? She usually had none and somehow he seemed to bring them out in her, unlike any man before. Would it be save to say she was obsessed with the man? At Arkham she would check his file every day, sometimes pass his cell only to find he had been moved to another one.

"Shhh... It's alright." He caressed the side of her face. "I need you. You need to be strong my little Harley. Let's test something out." She heard a loud click and opened her eyes to find a switch blade in his hands, the blade dangerously close to her skin. She struggled away, but he remained firm with his grip on her wrist. "I looked at your file and God, you are a woman. After. My. H-eart." He pronounced each word throughly, his eyes straying around here and there, before finding hers again.

"Why? What do you want me to do?" She whispered to him, he brought the blade to her skin caressing it smoothly. He was going to make her rebound, make her snap. All those therapies she went through would be for nothing, feeling the blade on her skin, made her heart race in a way that was pleasurable.

"I want you to be my Harley. Why else would I be here? You..." He was teasing now, pointing the blade at you before letting it hover over your skin. "My dear, are going to be my... What's it called..." He brought the blade up to his lips and tapped it thoughtfully there, his mind off looking for a proper name. "Groupie." He blurted out when the answer was clear, a present smile on his face, the blade was back at her wrist. Her mouth dropping open and her teeth grinding at the fate waiting on her, his cut would make her insane. "Like all those celebrities have Groupies, I will only need you. You will be my Harley. We can have so much fun together."

"Why?"

"I'm sure Batman doesn't go around looking for sidekicks and beautoful broads to throw over his shoulder. This way I will have you, I will have something..." He leaned downward, elbows on his knees, the knife slowly began to cut. Her breath hitches and she let out a heated moan. "Violent." He ground out in a animalistic tone. She moaned his name when the blade carved deeper into her skin. He chuckled, removing the blade, he threw it to the side and bringing his mouth to lick up the blood dripping down her wrist. When it was gone, but kept profusely running from the fresh wound, he licked his lips looking up at her.

"Yes. I'll do it." She only said yes, because she wanted to help him. She had shot someone before so that wouldn't be hard, but keeping his attention would, staying alive would deem difficult.

"Perfect. Now go get dressed in something you think I'll like and bandage up that wrist." She stood and left the living room doing as he instructed, she didn't really have anything he'd be interested in. She bandaged up her wrist, going though her closet afterwards, she found something. It was originally something her friend got for her so she could show off to her boyfriend.

It was pretty much stripper wear, but it was her favorite colors red and black. A bright red ballerina like skirt that was poofy at the ends. Long fishnet black stockings that went down into leather boot heels that zipped up to below her knees. Black Lace went down the sleeves from the red sports bra that fit very tight to her breasts and showed off her flat stomach. Fingerless black gloves, she put her hair up into pony tails and to appease the Joker. She put white makeup on her face, black around the eyes to make it like a mask, and beat red lipstick.

She stepped over to the door and exited the room taking a deep breath and hoping he would enjoy it. When she exited, his back was to her, he was wearing his coat again and scavenging through the fridge. She made a fake cough, placing her hands on her hips and smiling brightly in his direction. He turns to her, freezing he dropped the plate he had held in his hands, it fell to the ground breaking into pieces. She smirked since he wasn't particularly a man to surprise easily.

She leaned into the wall of the hallway and seductively winked at him.

"Fuck me..." He said under his breath, stepping slowly over to her, looking her up and down. "Look at you." He growled lowly, arousal in his tone, lust in his eyes.

"When I told you to get ready I wasn't expecting this. No wonder you took so long."

"You told me something you liked. Do you like it?" He was silent still looking her up and down as if she was a gift because to him she possibly was. "I guess I will go put something-"

"No." He ground out in a sniveling manner as if he was a mad dog. His hands went up her hips and glided down her breasts. "Oh yes... I love it. Remind me to fuck you in it when we are done working." She turned beat red, slapping him playfully on the cheek. She didn't expect that would turn him on more. "Keep that up and I might not be able to wait." He wove his fingers in through hers and tugged her to the door. "Now come. Let's go catch ourselves a Bat."


	3. Preview 3

**This Preview has been turned into a fiction works by the same name shown below and it is highly suggested you read this preview before starting it.**

 **A Shadows Heart (Preview** )

Being a member of the League Of Shadows was difficult, the ones who last are the ones who belong. She was the one that lasted, the one that survived through all of it's hard ships. She didn't bat an eye when Talia called to her, she didn't bat an eye when her allegiance was tested by Bane, and she certainly didn't bat an eye when Gotham was mentioned.

She knew of its importance, it symbolized all the filthy that needed to leave this world. She was a first hand account of all that filth. Her and Talia had met when Raz'al Ghul saved her from her father, who had murdered her three sisters and her mother. It was Rhaz who had killed him and took her under his wing. That is where she had grown a close relationship with Talia, growing up alongside her and even when Talia considered leaving, she was with her. They were always like sisters, inseparable.

She questioned Talia's leadership at times, who wouldn't after finding themselves sitting restless at the edge of the Gotham sewer system. Bane had found refuge here and as much as it annoyed her that while she was down here, while Talia was on the upper ground sleeping in a warm bed, she had to deal with it for Raz' and Talia. So here she sat in the darkness, perched on the railing of a catwalk over a flowing river of sewer water.

Her brown hair hanging down from the sides of her bruised face, wavy and wild. Blue eyes glittering in the little light that peeked in from above. Her olive skin glistening with a thin sheet of sweat. She wore a black tank top, tight fitting, a pair of tan cargo pants to follow up, and black boots. She was focused, eyes closed, knees brought up to the chest and elbows leaning on them.

She hated the sickening smell that the sewer water gave off. She missed the sweet smelling springs of China, warm in the spring and summer. She would smile at that memory because there was very few memories that she had so peaceful, or calm. This moment was far from it, calm maybe, but peaceful, definitely not.

She heard hurried footsteps clinking against the metal of the catwalk approaching very quickly, when they stopped not far from her. She rose a hand to silence the man, before he could say anything and aggravate her more. She sighed, hopping down from the railing and stretching her limbs out. She had been sitting on that railing for about three hours straight, thinking, that's all she did. That's why Bane valued her, because after she thought, and devised opinions, she had very intelligent opinions.

"What's wrong Barsad?" She did not look to the mercenary and instead leaned into the railing in front of her.

"Bane needs you."

"I'll be there."

"He said now." Barsad added, she sighed, her head dropping to hand low. She stood tall running a hand through her hair and brushing the strands out of her hair.

"Well, let's go see what he wants." She hated having to see Bane, it's not that he annoyed her, or that she was afraid of him. It's that she would grow nervous, her heart would pound, and her lips would quiver if not a word left them. She never knew why, until she realized that she loved him, but he did not reciprocate. He was in love with Talia and she could never do that to her.

So instead she admired him from afar and kept her emotions hidden under a mask of shame and regret that represented all those years of loneliness. She stepped down the concrete hallway leading to his place of stay, the heavy sound of running water melted into her ears as she grew closer. Barsad following behind, mercenaries passing them until they made it to their destination. Bane's back to them, shirtless, the many scars scattered across his skin, she could see the many muscles along them. She always wondered what it must feel like to trail her fingers across them, she knew Talia had many times, Talia was the only one allowed to touch him.

"We've been discovered." Bane says, turning to her and stepping forward. "Thanks to the stupidity of my men." He clarified, Shade tried not to snort, instead looking over at Barsad who appeared greatly struck by the comment.

"This means it's time then?"

"Not yet. Daggot thinks he is in control, let him think this for a while longer. Then it will be time." She nodded her head, about to leave, she felt his hand grab her shoulder.

"I need you to go tell Talia about this. Tell her we are making progress." She looked up into his eyes and saw how genuine they were, how dark. No matter how much she loved the man before her, respected him, and worshiped him... She couldn't do that to Talia, she wouldn't do that to her. With a curt nod of her head, she turned on her boots and headed to the surface after days of being in the dark. The League Of Shadows will rise and Gotham will be ashes.


	4. Note

**GOOD NEWS! AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATED.**

 **I have published the first chapters for preview 2 and 3 (Joker, Bane). Tell me what you think and do give kind feedback, I love to hear what others have to say about my writing and I am always open for improvements. Preview 1, the scarecrow fanfiction, will not be dropped. I just love him so much that I am going to write a story as soon as I finish one of the first two. I hope you guys like it and expect A LOT of symbolism is 'A Shadow's Heart'. I love to use symbolism very much by the way.**


End file.
